The present invention, in various embodiments, relates generally to the packaging of electronic components such as integrated circuits, as incorporated in semiconductor devices. Specific embodiments of the present invention include semiconductor device packaging and fabrication devices in which one or more semiconductor packages, each including multiple semiconductor devices within an encapsulant, are operably coupled. Embodiments of the present invention also include methods for repairing and/or replacing one or more inoperable semiconductor devices within a multiple semiconductor device assembly.